The vengence
by emobluedinosaur
Summary: Jasper perd la tête et tue Bella devant les yeux impuissants d'Edward.


_**Twilight**_

_Edward x Jasper_

_Yaoi (hxh)_

_Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à Stéphenie Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

**Rage**

Un jour particulièrement ensoleillé dans la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, Edward et Bella écoutaient de la musique ensemble dans la chambre de celui-ci.

C'était une journée fériée donc Bella décida qu'elle la passait dans la charmante maison des Cullen avec la famille de vampire. Ayant des besoins typiquement humains, elle se leva pour aller à la salle de bains demandant à son copain de l'attendre. Revenant vers la pièce au bout du couloir, la jeune fille passa devant la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Regardant furtivement elle vit Jasper seul dans la chambre et il lui sourit en la voyant l'épier de manière curieuse. Se sentant soudainement gênée, elle déguerpit le plus subtilement possible vers la chambre d'Edward. Il l'attendait près de la porte faisant, mine de changer de Cd. Elle alla directement vers lui et il la rejoignit dans le milieu. Avec un sourire narquois il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec Jasper. La jeune fille rougissant un peu à la mémoire de sa petite rencontre avec le séduisant vampire, lui dit qu'ils ne s'étaient que croisés momentanément dans le couloir. Le jeune garçon se dit intrigué de ce qu'il avait pu percevoir dans l'esprit de son frère. Poussant ces pensées plus loin, Edward entraina Bella dans une valse romantique, malgré les protestations de la piètre danseuse. Cette valse se finit en une série de baisers langoureux des deux jeunes amoureux.

Pendant que les sens du jeune vampire étaient occupés à se contrôler, Jasper en profitât pour épier la scène et s'approcher des plus subtilement. Le séduisant jeune homme décida d'utiliser son don pour donner un peu plus d'atmosphère à la scène plutôt prude compte tenu du sujet de celle-ci. Disons que cette intervention n'était pas des plus intelligentes en raison des actions qui s'en suivirent.

Bella, submergé d'un besoins de contacts plus physiques, cessa de se retenir et se plaqua de tout son long sur Edward, qui perdit momentanément le contrôle. Le jeune vampire fit une entaille sur la lèvre de Bella, ce qui l'envoya a l'autre bout de la pièce violement en raison de son reflexe très fort. Alléché par l'odeur divine de la goutte de sang qui perlait maintenant sur le menton de la jeune fille, Jasper s'élança sur elle et la mordit directement sur la lèvre déjà abimée. Il tenait sa nouvelle jeune victime contre lui tellement fort, qu'on entendit les os dans son corps craquer un par un, en une symphonie quelque peu macabre. Edward, sortant de son choc momentané sauta sur jasper avec force pour le détacher du corps meurtri de sa bien-aimée. Le vampire ayant retrouvé toutes ses forces, sentit l'attaque venir et se tassa avec sa jeune victime pour une fois de plus se laisser a ses instincts carnassiers, maintenant hors de portée. Expérience oblige, Jasper évitait chaque attaque impulsive du plus jeune vampire tant peu inexpérimenté en matière de combats, ce qui lui laissa le temps de vider le corps de Bella quasiment complètement et de s'imprégner de son odeur si envahissante et envoutante. Le séduisant vampire laissa tomber ce qui restait du corps de sa jeune victime et s'en alla avant que la colère de son ex-frère ne soit trop forte pour qu'il puisse la contenir.

Le vampire nouvellement orphelin courut longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir avoir un peu d'avance avant d'avoir à subir la colère de ses pers. Ne sentant pas une once de remords, il décida d'escalader un arbre assez gigantesque pour pouvoir observer les environs. Il se rendit compte qu'il était rendu aux abords du Mexique. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il sentait l'odeur de Bella au moins vingt miles à la ronde. Cela le rendait encore plus accessible à la personne à qui aurait dû appartenir cette odeur. Le séduisant vampire n'était pas vraiment fatigué, car sa condition l'en empêchait, mais il décida tout de même de se reposer puisqu'il aurait tôt ou tard à affronter Edward.

Après s'être promené dans les alentours, sans jamais passer la frontière, Jasper sentit enfin le jeune vampire. Celui-ci approchait rapidement, ce qui n'inquiéta pas du tout le fugitif. Quelques, sept minutes après cette furtive pensée, le jeune vampire se retrouvait déjà devant lui, les yeux fous de rage, en position défensive avec les crocs sortis. Ni la pose ou les crocs n'effrayaient Jasper en aucun point. Lisant ceci dans l'esprit de son rival le jeune lâcha alors les apparences puisque de toute façon l'autre savait déjà très bien pourquoi il était là. Se disant qu'il était inutile de parler pour se faire comprendre, le plus vieux se dit qu'il pourrait seulement penser, mais il avait encore assez de respect pour son jeune ex-frère pour daigner lui parler. _« Je_ _ne souhaite pas te faire de mal mais je sais bien pourquoi tu es ici et je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'entends bien que ce que j'ai fait était mal et bien cruel mais je n'en regrette même pas une seconde. », _Dit doucement Jasper avec un semblant d'amour non-simulé dans sa voix. Levant le menton et regardant de haut le plus petit vampire, le brun savait très bien qu'il ne gagnerait surement pas, mais il voulait quand même et toujours cette vengeance bien méritée.

Edward se rua sauvagement sur Jasper avec force et conviction, ce qui lui donnait un air sûr de lui. Le blond, s'attendant à cette attaque très prévisible, ne fit que l'éviter, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire cela durant tout le combat et qu'il aurait, tôt ou tard, à blesser son jeune comparse. Pris dans ses pensées plus ou moins profondes, il se fit prendre par surprise et se fit plaquer face contre terre. Il avait un genou noueux enfoncé profondément entre les deux omoplates et les mains retenues en haut de sa tête contre le sol. Le jeune vampire pris cette occasion pendant que son comparse était vulnérable pour attaquer. Il le mordit au cou, s'assurant de lui injecter une bonne dose de venin pour qu'il souffre. En le mordant, il se rendit compte que le séduisant vampire sentait divinement bon. Comme l'odeur de sa défunte bien-aimée mêlée à une odeur un peu plus épicée et forte, ce qui créait un mélange envoutant. Edward laissa ses lèvres descendre un peu dans le cou de l'autre, humant subtilement l'envoutant nouveau, parfum de Jasper.

Toujours pris sous Edward, le plus vieux se tortillait de douleur. Malgré que le régime alimentaire de son assaillant soit maigrichon le rendant plutôt faible, cela n'affectait en aucun point la puissance de son venin. Sentant la prise du jeune vampire se desserrer, Jasper pris cette opportunité pour inverser les rôles. Il était maintenant assis à califourchon sur son jeune comparse, faisant bien attention à le maintenir bien en place. Le venin s'étant dissipé dans son système, le séduisant vampire reprit la maitrise de tous ses sens. Il détectait un sentiment très fort de besoin et d'amour incongru. Regardant aux alentours pour trouver la source de provenance de ces sentiments chez son jeune comparse, ne voyant rien Jasper compris alors que ces sentiments lui revenaient. Un peu abasourdi par cette soudaine révélation plus ou moins choquante, compte tenu de la situation bien sûr, il relâcha son emprise pendant une nanoseconde. Edward prenant cette nanoseconde d'inattention libéra ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou du plus vieux vampire.

Jasper cru qu'il allait mourir à cet instant précis, mais avec étonnement il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre avec les lèvres du jeune vampire contre les siennes. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre, puisque la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était un peu trop fâcheuse. Après plusieurs minutes passées à être embrassé par Edward, le séduisant vampire se surpris à y prendre gout. Il se mit alors à agir malgré lui. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, car ils n'avaient pas réellement besoins de respirer, une des mains du jeune vampire se détacha d'autour du cou de l'autre et commença à se balader sur le corps de celui-ci. Les mains du plus vieux vampire ayant été encastrées dans l'arbre derrière lui depuis le début, les libéra et alla les placer dans le bas du dos du jeune vampire. Cette action obligea Edward a se rapprocher jusqu'à être complètement écrasé contre le corps plus petit vampire. Un gros bruit se fit entendre dans la forêt, c'était les deux vampires, pris dans leur étreinte passionnée, qui venaient de déraciner l'arbre auquel ils étaient appuyés. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de se coucher au sol pour continuer leurs ébats avant de tout détruire dans la forêt. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus brulante malgré leur corps froids. Ils étaient tellement encastrés l'un dans l'autre que s'ils étaient humains ils ne seraient plus qu'une compote d'os et d'organes sur le sol. Chacun des deux vampires commençaient à se toucher et à bouger leurs corps de manière plus osée. Ils étaient bien conscients que leurs pantalons devenaient de plus en plus serrés et qu'ils devraient les enlever tôt ou tard. Voyant à ce que pensait Jasper, le jeune vampire lui enleva son linge de quelques coups secs et rapides. Le blond était maintenant nu devant le plus jeune vampire et décida qu'il ne serait pas seul à l'être. Bien qu'il fût pressé, il prit tout son temps pour enlever le pantalon et pour détacher chaque bouton de la chemise de son compagnon.

Edward, maintenant impatient des manœuvres de son nouvel amant décida de prendre les devants. Il se mit à embrasser tout le corps de l'autre et il s'attardait particulièrement sur les endroits les plus sensibles pour donner plus de sensations à compagnon. Le plus jeune vampire commença à étirer le divin postérieur du second bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il le faisait pour la forme. Peu de temps après la précédente action le brun pu se glisser a l'intérieur de Jasper. La sensation était magnifique pour une personne qui était encore vierge et il put, en un seul coup de hanches, se loger jusqu'à la base dans son amant. Les deux frétillèrent de plaisir et ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble lentement pour commencer puis de plus en plus rapidement, cette action faisant gémir le plus vieux. Les mains dans les cheveux du blond, Edward le leva du sol pour l'amener à sa bouche en un baiser lent. Ils ondulèrent ensemble pendant un long moment avant d'arriver au point culminant de leur acte. Le jeune vampire pris le plus petit dans sa main et commença à le frotter à la même cadence que ses mouvements. Les deux vinrent en même temps, en se regardant dans les yeux et voyant mille couleurs qui n'existent pas pour les humains. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol, se tenant encore dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Un petit moment plus tard, Edward se retira du séduisant vampire à ses côtés, ce qui arracha une grimace a celui-ci. S'ils pouvaient dormir, ils l'auraient sûrement fait comme ceci, lové ensemble dans la forêt. Jasper se dit qu'il croyait avoir trouvé ce qu'était vraiment l'amour, même après avoir trouvé Alice. Répondant au plus vieux vampire en lui donnant un furtif baiser, Edward lui dit qu'il avait très surement raison, car il avait ressenti la même chose à son égard et que c'était magnifique de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un sans constamment avoir envie de le manger. Cette réponse le f

Après au moins quarante-huit heures, les deux vampires se relevèrent. Le grand brun s'habilla en premier et aida l'autre avec le peu de vêtements convenable qui lui restait. Bien que le linge de jasper fut à moitié déchiré, ils ne firent pas de caprices, car de toutes façons personne ne les verraient,it rire, car cela lui rappelait ce que lui et sa défunte bien-aimée s'étaient dit: _« Et c'est ainsi que le lion tomba amoureux de l'agneau, un agneau vraiment stupide et un lion masochiste et fou à lier.» _

un parce les vampires courent trop vite pour que l'œil humain puisse les voir, et deux parce qu'ils étaient en forêt, aux abords du Mexique. Edward commença à s'avancer vers le chemin les menant à Forks, mais le séduisant vampire était retissant. Le brun vit dans l'esprit de l'autre la peur de retourner dans la famille de végétariens.


End file.
